


those fucking glasses

by shawishot



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawishot/pseuds/shawishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those fucking glasses

Root’s new identity, assigned by the Machine, is as a writer and she has been assigned an article by AfterEllen.com to review a lesbian themed movie.  Amused at Her for assigning her this particular job, Root shows up at Shaw’s apartment to work on this assignment as she has nowhere else, really, to work (of course Shaw is annoyed).  

 

As Root sits on the sofa while Shaw is in the kitchen, Shaw can’t help but be a little entranced by Root working in those clothes-- shirt, boxers, and wearing those _cute_ librarian glasses.  When Root starts watching something, Shaw is curious and a little alarmed when she hears dialogue marking it unabashedly as a lesbian movie with sex scenes in it.  Shaw shifts uncomfortably in the kitchen as she listens to the panting and moaning and she just knows Root is working here as to annoy her.  She grabs a bottle of beer and stays in the kitchen, taking swigs of the bottle as she watches Root type furiously on the laptop.  As she watches, she sees Root bring up some gratuitous lesbian porn from a variety of porn sites so she can compare the two, and hearing the audio is turning Shaw on _fucking hell and its not even real sex_.  

 

What’s worse, Root isn’t even up to her usual verbal innuendos.. she’s truly focused on her work which is, dammit, turning out to be a turn-on for Shaw.  Shaw decides to leave Root to the movie and retreats to her bedroom because she’s on the verge of pushing Root down on the sofa and fucking her brains out.  Trying to get some sleep, Shaw tosses and turns but to no avail.  She gets up to get a glass of water a couple of hours later and as she silently opens the door leading out of the bedroom, she can see Root clearly via the city lights and moonlight from the nearly full moon through the windows.  Shaw pauses in the doorway, looking at Root laying on the sofa and realizes Root’s not asleep after all.  She watches Root’s hands softy roam up and caress her breasts, fingers rolling her nipples.  Shaw feel desire pool into her belly as Root looks so damn hot, touching herself in the soft light.  There’s also the forbidden element, watching Root when she doesn’t know when she’s being watched.  Shaw watches as Root’s hand slip down to beneath her boxers, and she can only imagine what the hand is doing.  Shaw’s breathing faster and she’s at an impasse of what to do. Should she stick to her guns and do her damnedest not to let any interaction go too far because she knows that once things of that direction, it’ll be a conflagration of the likes she’s never experienced?  Or just fuck it… life’s short?  Shaw has almost steeled herself to turn around and go back inside, but she freezes when she hears a soft moan slip out near the sofa.  If she thought her belly was heavy before, there was no describing the rush of desire Shaw was experiencing now.  Almost involuntarily, her foot stepped forward.  

 

Shaw stood over Root, her features clear in the moonlight.  Root’s eyes were closed and her mouth open as soft moans left it while she was lost in the building sensations that her fingers, circling her clit, were giving her.  Root’s shirt was hitched up, exposing her breasts and Shaw watched as Root’s nipples heaved with the exertion.  Battle lost, Shaw knelt down next to the sofa and engulfed one nipple in her mouth, watching Root’s face as her eyes flew open and she gasped.  Shaw felt electricity running down to her center as Root’s eyes met hers and held, as realization dawned on Root’s face that this was real and not a dream or a figment of her imagination.

 

Shaw gently grasped Root’s arm, the one that was under the boxers, and pulled it out.  Root gave a little gasp as her fingers left her warmth, but the shivers she got from Shaw’s kisses trailing up and down her chest more than made up for it.  Root stared at Shaw’s dipped head and roving hands and decided that this moment would definitely go down as one of the Top 5 sexiest moments of her life.

 

Shaw’s hand slid down from where it was cupping Root’s breast, inching closer towards the edge of Root’s boxers.  Root held her breath, anticipating the moment Shaw’s hand would slide under.  Shaw’s hand lingered at the edge, teasing and Root felt she would explode if she didn’t get some relief soon.  Finally, Shaw’s hand slid under and Root felt it cup her through her panties.  She knew her panties were pretty wet, and she was slightly embarrassed.  She forgot all about it, though, as her pussy became the focus, electricity shooting from it as Shaw’s hand gently massaged it.  Root moaned, “Sameen.”  That long moan broke through Shaw’s reverie and she pushed Root’s panties to the side so she could get to Root’s slit.  Root’s legs opened wider as Shaw’s fingers slid up and down, circling her clit, and back down, teasing her entrance.  Shaw watched as Root’s hips jerked gently in response to her fingers at the opening, and Shaw continued circling it, never quite inserting her finger.  Man, Root was so wet.  Shaw could feel herself getting wetter as she watched Root pant and moan.  

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Shaw’s finger slid in and soon a second one joined it.  Root felt filled, and as Shaw thrust in and out of her slowly, she felt everything building up quickly.  Normally she’d want to take her time, but goddamnit this was just so hot and unexpected.  Root’s eyes opened and met Shaw’s, and as they stared at each other, Shaw lifted her other hand and swirled her fingers in the wetness that was Root, then Shaw brought it down to her pussy.  Root watched as Shaw slipped her hand inside her boy shorts and her lids go heavy as she started fucking herself.  Shaw’s fingers in Root didn’t change their tempo at all, and the visual stimulation of watching Shaw finger fucking both of them was too much.  Root felt her walls clench in anticipation of the oncoming orgasm and as the first wave hit, she closed her eyes.

 

As Root closed her eyes and let out gasps and groans, Shaw knew Root was close. So was she.  Shaw increased the speed as she pumped in and out of Root, and she was rewarded with a loud moan.  Watching Root’s face tighten as she orgasmed sent Shaw over the edge, and her hips bucked wildly against her fingers before she collapsed against the sofa, breathing hard.

 

“Was it the movie sex?” whispered Root.  Shaw lifted her head, turned to look at Root.  “No.  It was those fucking glasses.”  Root’s smile grew wider, “Sameen. It’s always the unexpected with you."

 

“Shut up” grumbled Shaw.

 


End file.
